The Rider
by grin.slimjim
Summary: Lets say for starters that Yusei is a girl and for the sake of mind lets say that she was never taken the satellites. So lets see our heroine deal with danger and mayhem as the awakening of the crimson dragon approaches. Can she manage to use the power of this ancient dragon to save the world or will she go down trying. WARNING FEM!YUESEI DON'T LIKE DON'T COMENT!
1. Chapter 1

Slim: so you gave up on your last fanfic

Jim: never! ;^; I just need some off time thats all!

Slim: what ever

Jim: You're mean!

Slim: enjoy!

* * *

SULTAN, SULTAN, SULTAN!

The cheering of the crowd was like music to her ears. A small woman with a black jumpsuit with the name ´rider´ imprinted on it came out of a changing locker, her identity and gender concealed beneath her helmet which covered all of her face, her black riding boots clanged against the concrete floor as she made her way to her red motorbike, it was as sleek and fast as the day she had made it. She got on it and took a deep breath as she finally ignited her powerful machine. The crowds around her cheered on the name sultan as she made her way to the starting position, every rider around her gave her a dirty look and I'm not talking about a lustful look but a look that only wished on her the most excruciating defeat befall on her.

She paid no attention to the men around her as she took a pair of dog tags from her jumpsuit pocket and safely clasped them on her neck, one of the men whom had a bright spiked purple hair approached her and rudely took the dog tags from her neck and just stared at them.

"Soon these will be mine, the keys of speed" he sneered at but she said nothing just stared at the sky as if though he didn't exist "and to think I'll have my revenge in the place where we first met, déjà vu don't you think?"

She just answered with a tug on her dog tags and a roar of her engine.

"A good battle to you as well and don't get to attached to those I'll come to reclaim them latter on once I strip you of your tittle" the man walked away and got on his bike.

Every rider got back to their bikes and waited for the race to start, the great Nazca race was known for it's treacherous dunes and unkind weather on false move and you were as good as dead, but that never stopped nor did it scared her quite the opposite it made her feel alive and for the last year and half she was going to prove every rider in the circuit that women were just as strong as men even though her gender was the best kept secret the world had ever seen.

The light was green, time to see how much she could stretch her abilities, a hawk flew past her as she put the peddle on the meddle. As fast as the race started she was already in the first place and way in the lead, she smirked when she couldn't find that annoying boy that was badmouthing just a few minuets ago. Hours passed and not a single rider dared to mess with her but as she made her way towards the finish line something exploded in front of her and all the riders she took for dead or behind magically reappeared and were circling her and closing in slowly.

"Time to pay the bill Rider" they all yelled as each motorcycle crashed into one another creating a huge explosion that covered the track, for a few minuets the noise of the engines stopped before the form of a red runner came from within the smoke of destruction the Rider crossed the finish line but before she could do anything else she collapsed and a large poll of red fluid began to encircle her body.

* * *

**In the hospital**

So far so good she had just gotten out of the surgery room but the damage she took would keep her from standing not to mention riding for a good few months. She looked at herself, she looked like a mess and that was something she didn't want her family finding out about but it was of no use she was going to have to face them one way or the other. She looked at the dog tags in them were engraved the words 'Sultan of speed', a tear fell from her eye, was it worth it?

Yeah it was, up till some point


	2. Chapter 2

**JIM: HA! I managed to get this part up faster than usual**

**SLIM: You were watching yu gi oh 5ds all this week what you expect**

**JIM: SHUT UP! ^**

**SLIM: enjoy!**

* * *

**Race 1 : From bars to hospitals**

A tall blond man with an Australian accent was just doing his winners lap after completely destroying his opponent. He raised his fist up in the air with tremendous energy and power.

"Who's the master of faster, the king of the track?" the blond yelled at the top of his lungs "it's me Jack Atlas!"

He locked completely cocky and spoiled, and even though he was just in a small screen TV the occupants of the room could still wince at the amount of sparkles the exotic Australian man gave off and quite frankly it was starting to get on a young girls nerve. Said girl had copper like skin, eagle blue eyes and thick black hair with gold highlights complete with a bartender uniform. She swiftly picked up the remote and…

**MUTE**.

"Yeah well, look at all the fucks I give!" she yelled at the TV, making every occupant in the bar begin to laugh their ass of at the young girls joke.

**SMACK**

"Ow!" the young girl winced as she rubbed circles around her head and looked at the man whom had just hit her head

"If I find out you learned that language from Blister or Tanner your going to get grounded" a tall semi old man with gray spiky hair and equally gray eyes told her plainly "you're not a marked one so stop acting like one Yusei"

"Well its his fault Tanner is in the facility, he would've been a great rider" Yusei said bitterly as she looked at the TV screen and once again began to polish the bars cups and glasses

The older man looked at her knowingly before helping the small child out in her work task until the bars phone went off and he went to go answered it. Yusei sighed to herself before looking at the TV screen again noticing that the great king of speed looked a little down in the dumps, he wasn't as arrogant as all the other times.

'Serves him right, but I wonder what could've made him this way the media would just love the juicy scoop' Yusei smiled sadly to herself before sighing again and eliminating all her dark thoughts, but the sound of one of the chairs squeaking caught off guard. A boy around 18 years of age with orange spiky hair, gray eyes and yellow marking tags covering his face pulled up a chair and sat near her.

"You know curfew was a few hours ago kid " Yusei said without looking at her new customer

"Oh yeah look who's talking", the boy smirked at her

"Touché" she giggled "so what do you want we have a no loitering rule paying customers only"

"In that case I'll take some milk", he said as he pulled Tanners favorite card from his pocket and put it on the countertop "I'm looking for Blister"

Yusei's eyes widen slightly before molding her features into an amused face she got a cup from the underneath the countertop and served her mysterious customer a cup of milk.

"I'm guessing your new around these parts and the men in black aren't with you" Yusei looked behind the orangette, he immediately looked behind him ad scolded his luck "don't worry though you don't find Blister, he finds you now scram I'm sure the men in black are already wondering what we're talking about"

The boy took his glass and finished it up in one gulp muttering his thanks and walking calmly out of the bar, two black-coated men hot on his trail. Yusei smiled at herself before the manager came back with a worried frown on his face.

"You let a street punk drink something free in my bar", he growled

"Come on, he was looking for Blister", Yusei huffed as she decided to retire for the night "and don't worry I'm heading straight to the hospital dad"

"I'm not your dad kid I'm just keeping a promise and my honor" he ignored her next comment and began to tend to his bar

"Keep telling your self that" Yusei went to the back and put her navy blue jacket on and ridding boots. "I should go see how Blister's doing, he should've taken that cuttie into custody"

Yusei made her way out of the bar and into the noisy and bright city streets, so much contamination made her wish she could leave domino city and go somewhere far away like Nazca… Scratch that thought Peru was the last place she wanted to go to especially after all that's happened there. Yusei took a right turn and found herself in front of the Crimson hospital, it was a very special hospital made for very special cases and sometimes they would be sent to the Satellite in order to check the populations health, or that's what the higher ups wanted New Domino to believe, they wouldn't even go to the Satellite's even if their lives depended on it.

"Hello Doctor Fudo" one of the nurses said to he, Yusei only smiled and made her way to her office where the rush hour of work just happen to have begun.

She took her keys out as a large door came into sight it was made of mahogany wood and had a small gold plaque that had her full name. Your probably wondering how a sixteen year old kid managed to get a job as the head of the most largest hospital in Neo Domino, well that's easy because all of the world just happened to have tagged her as a child prodigy and the only living heir to the Fudo's bank account. So there she was rich and smart at the same time the worst and most dangerous of combinations.

**CLICK**

Finally unlocked there was something Yusei hatted about that door and it was that once a week the door nob would get stuck just at it happened right now, strange tomorrow was the day the door would get stuck. Yusei had second thoughts on entering the office but in her free time she managed to get self-defense lessons so there was no problem, rich, smart and deadly. Oh the joy!

Yusei made her way into the office before noticing that the lamp on her desk was on and the papers of her next patient were missing but a squeaking noise came from her chair as it began to turn around revealing a clowny looking figure messing with her papers.

"My my, it looks like you have a full house tonight Dr. Fudo so many patients so little time" the figure said coming into the only source of light in the room revealing the identity of vice director Lazar "although a woman of your caliber shouldn't worry about pests in the Satellite region "

"I don't mean to be rude but since when did this hospital ever do that?" Yusei sneered "and eve if you managed to force us go there the majority of the team would finish the job carelessly putting in jeopardy the life of these people"

"What a sharp tongue doctor but I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here" he chuckled but not before Yusei rolled her eyes at him silently telling him to get to the point "I'm here to offer you a position at the Fortune Cup"

"An all's stake dueling tournament?" she smiled a little before her eagle like eyes came down cold on Lazar "don't make me laugh if this is another of Rex's stupid plans then count me out of it because I'm not dirtying my hands for him anytime soon"

"Are you sure?" Lazar said mockingly as he took a specific file from her desk "I know that you have a soft spot on children so I can make that all of your younger patients parents go into bankrupt faster than you can say lets rev it up"

A quite gasp came from Yusei's lips but was quieted by a ferocious glare that could match that of a hungry lion or worse. Lazar knew in what trouble he would be getting into if he did not back down so he just made a small chuckle leaving the invitation on her desk and leaving the office before anymore words could be said. Yusei took the invitation into her hands and sighed as she slumped into her chair, karma was a bitch but she was already use to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**SLIM: you procrastinating idiot**

**JIM: I feel insulted! Le Gasp**

**SLIM: anyway we better introduce the chapter **

**JIM: yeah but first, I want to thank everyone for favoriting and following this story! U guys ROCK!**

**SLIM: especially Baylee1100!**

**JIM: lets get this party started!**

**SLIM: and just so you know we don't own Yu Gi OH 5ds  
**

**JIM: enjoy!**

* * *

**Race 2 : Going out with a bang!**

Yusei was pissed, tired and above all in doubt. You all might wonder why, well its because Lazar the vice director had just threaten all the children in the hospital and her family all in the time lapse of 10 seconds; not only that it seemed as if he knew a little more than he's are supposed to.

"Doctor Fudo are you still here?" a Russian accent asked as a very tall woman entered Yusei's office, the woman frowned a the young doctor seeing it was half past midnight and there wee more that ten cups of coffee surrounding her desk

"I'm fine Helga although you better get going otherwise you wont be able to see your kids" Yusei pointed out

"When I come back I better see this office see this office spotless" Helga left without another word leaving the silent threat lingering in Yusei's office

She sighed to herself and threw the plastic cups in the trash can and collapsed into her office's sofa wondering if she should give in into the break that Lazar was giving her or just throw away whatever memory of what happened a few hours ago.

A few more hours passed until Yusei managed to get a decent amount of sleep only to wake up and find six beginner doctors at her office door awaiting her instructions like trained puppies. After running from OR to OR Yusei finally got a bit of rest as she made her way to the cafeteria to get her favorite drink of the day: espresso. She felt in heaven whenever the manager would make the drink hand made but that little dream was cut off by the smell of a rat in her hospital.

Yusei made a b line back to her office and waited for her uninvited guests to come to her instead of them having to run amok in her hospital, sooner than she expected Rex Goodwin appeared in her office and without knocking. (let me remind you that in this fic the Goodwin brothers are about 20 years old)

"What a nice surprise Rex, you had me on the edge of my seat with anticipation" she said coating every word with heavy sarcasm

Rex merely chuckled at the warm welcoming wagon "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting my dear" he said as he bowed in front of her "Your carriage awaits"

Yusei just rolled her eyes at him and followed him out of the hospital and into his brand new steel platted limo, he opened the door for her and led her in so that she was comfortable, the irony of all of this wanted to make Yusei gag her brain out if it was even possible. As the chauffer made his way to parts of the city Yusei wasn't accustomed to she began to feel more and more nervous until the car came to a complete stop in front a lavish building.

"We're here", Goodwin said as he let Yusei get out of the car first and into the luxurious waiting room of one of the finest apartment buildings that the tops of Neo Domino had to offer.

Yusei eyed the place wearily before returning her cold hard ice eyes to Rex so that he would lead the way. Rex would never and could never get tired of that attitude it was mysterious and pleasant when he was in bad mood it usually calmed him down, he laughed lightly as he lead her to the door of last apartment of the luxurious apartment, as he turned the knob something clicked in her mind.

'_**Be careful Yusei'**_

For as long as she could remember Yusei could be able to hear the voice of her dragon, Stardust, in her mind; she didn't mind that the large reptile would sometimes speak to her she actually enjoyed the company especially in a world where child geniuses are branded as loners. As they both entered the house the first thing that caught her attention wasn't the size of the living room nor whom was sitting on one of the white couches in all of his glory, no it wasn't that it was the view that stretched from New Domino to the Satellites , to say the very least it was breath taking.

"This is Jack Atlas" Rex introduced snapping Yusei from her trance and face her next patient "as you might have guessed Jack's health has been deteriorating quite quickly and … "

"Shut it! This outsider doesn't need to know about my health problems," snapped Jack as he rudely interrupted Rex and heavily insulted Yusei.

If you were in the room you could literally smell the malice coming out of Yusei but she wasn't the only one for Jack wasn't about to give up without putting up a fight, as fire ignited in the background Mina and Rex got out of the two's ever growing battle ground.

"Your brain must be size of a pea if you have the nerve to talk to me that way 'king'", Yusei mockingly sneered as she faced Jack in his terms

"Oh really" he sneered back

"Ahem! Putting all of this aside for the tournament…" Rex began before he was cut off once again and by the same person

"She's gong to participate" he laughed his head off at that moment

"No I'm not, it wouldn't be fair for the other participants and I'm far to busy to waste my time in a game that I've already mastered at the age of six" She said as she took out her medical bag but the surprised look on Jacks face was priceless "don't insult me Atlas I'm a child genius and the head doctor at the most famous hospital in Neo Domino city so if you don't want anymore pain I suggest you calm yourself and let me do a quick inspection I don't have all day"

Jack stared incredulously at the elegant woman, wait, did he just say that this obnoxious bitch was elegant; nonetheless he sat down and watched the woman's every move, from breathing to her blinking and once again the only thing that could come into his mind was how delicate her skin was and how elegant her every move was, everything about her exputed a calming aura that lulled him. In the other hand Yusei was in inner turmoil about her new patient, he locked quite healthy on the outside but on the inside he was a complete mess he had diseases that were new to her but there were others that were native to the people of the Satellite, she was about to speak up her mind until Rex gave her the 'look', that look told her that she would get her answers latter but at a price. From her bag she took out two bottles of medicine.

"Take this one twice a day and this one once a day, if something goes wrong, which I doubt you can call me, hmm, better yet let your guard dog know" Yusei said as she pointed at Mina whom gave an undignified squeak

"Come Yusei I shall escort you to your hospital" Rex said as he held the door for Yusei

The drive back to the hospital was long and during that time Yusei got to hear the most unbelievable thing ever, Jack Atlas idiot in training was actually from the Satellites. This secret could not only ruin Rex but Jack as well and neither of them will or could never recover from this if there was a spill in their little society, but a bigger question was formed after such a revealing secret, why Rex needed the boy? But something told her that that red head boy was the answer she was looking for.

**Blisters Hideout. **

"I still can't believe I got everything back!" the carrot head boy yelled as hugged his black duel runner "Blister you're a miracle worker!"

"Yeah what ever" a man with brown hair and a cowboy getup said but in reality he owed that kid big time "now get out of here I have a no loitering rule"

The red head sweat dropped but he put a white envelope on blisters desk

"What's this?" Blister asked

"It's your next job, open the envelope and you'll see what I'm talking about" Blister had to admit that whatever that snake Lazar showed right outside the impound center must've been rough to take in so he opened the envelope to find an invitation to the grand prix but right behind it was a foto of some Satellite children running around happily, he was about to ask if these were the kids he was so hell bent on saving from the Satellites.

But just as he was about to a door opened to reveal his little sister in all of her doctor like glory.

"It's you!" the carrot top yelled in surprise as he pointed a finger strait at her, Yusei stood there flabbergasted at the unexpected yell but none the less burst out laughing

"Hey there cute-stuff, hope my brother here wasn't so rough in his pick up" Yusei said as she looked at her 'brother' "I see he has another job for you Blister"

Blister eyed his little 'sister' wearily as she saw her eyes darken at the sight of the white invitation in his hand, he let it slide the moment she began to interact with the carrot top whose name just happened to be Crow, go figure.

"I see, so you're being forced to duel your friend against your will" Yusei said as she looked at Crow's body language and it told her all the answers "I take it you were good buddies?"

"You could say that" Crow looked at the ground with sad eyes "but it's all over now"

Nothing, she couldn't find anything in this boy that was worth mentioning other than he had beat Tanner in a duel, he wasn't related to anyone famous, he was from the Satellites and he looked plain naïve what was so important about him that Goodwin went out of his way to bring him here to Neo Domino.

'_**The truth will be revealed in time**_'

Better late than never because Goodwin was brewing up a storm they wouldn't escape so easily.


	4. Chapter 4

Slim: took you long enough

Jim: yeah well you wern't helping so shush!

Slim well thaks to all who read this fanfic

Jim: yeah i'm trully greatfull

Slim: enjoy!

* * *

**Race 3: Rebirth of the rider**

D day has finally come and Yusei was simply not happy about this, she had to put the whole medical world on stop for the next few days just so she can show those slithering sakes that no one and I mean no one messes with her kids, not even the law. Yusei was currently in the balcony of her pent house looking at the scenery, oh who am I kidding she was looking at the gray fog of contamination that the city was currently emitting. Yesterday she wanted to tell Tanner, Blister and Connor (the bar tender man I don't know his name so I made him one) but she just didn't know how and the fact that Crow was here was making it even more difficult to spill the beans but Connor got the memo unlike her two brothers.

**FLASHBACK**

"Uhm, I need to tell you three something but it's between the three of us" Yusei was nervous but she needed to say this "I need to become the ri…"

The door to the bar was slammed open, Crow jumped down the flight of stairs and took a seat in the bar and finally slamming his head against the counter top, everybody in the room sweat-dropped until an old man came in right behind him.

"What's wrong with the kid Yanagi?" Tanner asked pointing at deflated Crow

"Oh nothing other than Jack Atlas coming to say hello" as the name Jack Atlas was mentioned Tanner took Crow by the arm and stampeded out the door leaving a dumbfounded Yusei behind, she needed to say something important and he just left her with the words in her mouth, couldn't the heated rivalry they had for one and another could wait a few couple of seconds

"Well I'll be on my way to I have to take the boat today if I want to get to the Satellites on time, latter" and with that Blister was also gone, by this time Yusei's eye had now developed a twitch

"So the riders going to be reborn again isn't she?" Connor asked as Yanagi gasped in amassment

"No ones seen that legend in two years!" Yanagi had tears in his eyes by now but Connor ignored them and pressed a small button on the bottom of the countertop revealing a secret passage way beneath the bar, Connor was the first to go down helping both Yanagi and Yusei through the old unexplored passageway. When they came to a halt Connor flipped a switch on and waited for the lights to begin to slowly come back to life after two years, in the middle of the room stood the figure of a bike but gray mantels were concealing its true identity; Yusei took a step forward o the forgotten bike and took the gray mantel off slowly.

Her eyes widened at the site of a sleek red bike, her bike completely repaired, the scars of Nazca long forgotten and with new gadgets attached, like a brand new duel disk system, Yusei began to cry at the site and ran over to hug Conner with all her might.

"I knew medicine wasn't your thing, mechanics and racing somehow fits you better so don't waste this opportunity and bring me back the golden crown of the dethroned 'King'" he told her as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, Yanagi somehow got the message because he was so happy to meet this missing legend he fainted on the floor

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Back to the present, multicolor fireworks adorned the sky just above the turbo duel arena, millions of fans came out to see the chosen gladiators, I mean duelist, fight for the right to be called the king of games. In Yusei's eyes she just saw a crowd eager to see whom will fall on to the asphalt hardest, she scoffed at the sight and made her way in to one of the lounges where she quickly rearranged herself into a black jumpsuit with red flames on the sides. She sighed for what seemed to be the third time today when she looked at the black helmet, which concealed her identity to everybody but herself. She looked at it and memories and emotions of the past began to flood her system trying to drown her, but as she began to reminiscence a knock on her door told her it was time for the opening ceremony, she swiftly secured the helmet and made her way to the arena clad in all her black glory until the daylight struck her like a train, man she was such an office bat, Yusie made a mental memo to get out of the OR more often but it was a good thing that she somehow installed a mute option into her helmet otherwise the sound of the roaring crowd would have made her deaf in a matter of seconds. Yusei ignored the rest of the people around although she did pay close attention to both Jack and Crow whom seem to have no idea who she was but the shocked looks on everybody's faces made it clear that everybody in the stadium was amazed to see the Sultan 'himself' in all 'his' glory after being said to be dead for more than 2 years, she was getting even more upset and the fact that everybody in the dome began making fun of Crow just because he was from the Satellites; the people of Neo Domino were about to hear the most colorful speech that they ever heard she thought they were going to have to censure it but an Aztec like man beat her to the microphone and gave out a heart warming speech, she was going to take that into account latter on in the duels, that's when the pictures of the contestants came out on the screen.

_'Interesting, I'm going up against the reaper Shira, this'll be fun'_ Yusei smirked to herself as she began to leave the stage but not before seeing the spectators mouth out the word Sultan, she scoffed and gave them a pace sing but it wasn't for them it was for the children back in the hospital probably watching her, watching the Sultan.

**Private lounge **

Well that was embarrassing, Leonardo's duel against Greiger was an absolute failure; yes she already knew that Leo was posing as his sister to get a chance to duel Atlas and yes she already knows whom Leo and Luna are yeez they were her patients at one point after all, she wasn't even paying attention when the loony cop was dueling the only thing she knew was that Crow pulled an unbelievable win from behind, but she paid close attention to how Akiza dueled against the phony knight in disguise, there was something different about her something no one has ever bother to look at and it was eating the poor child inside out but the real question was what could it be?

She didn't ponder on it for to long because it was already her turn to go out an duel, she took out her deck and flipped over the first card revealing a gorgeous silver dragon with tarred wings, yellow eyes and ferocious fangs; she has many good and bad memories with this card she closed her eyes and calmed herself.

_'Ready for this partner'_ she said

_**'I was born ready Yusei'**_ the reptile answered her

She laughed a little and got on her red duel runner and began to test it out, with a loud roar of the engine Yusei was already off on the track before she knew it, she couldn't hear the roar of the crowd or the MC announcing her she could only hear the sound of the wind against her body and the feeling of being the fastest thing on two wheels, she had to admit she missed that.

* * *

"Watch closely Jack, this is history in the making" Rex said as Yusei took the next curve at top speed

Jack could only stare at the screen in complete awe as his hero took every curve of the track with surgeon like precision and accuracy, Jack was a complete fan of the Sultan ever since 'his' first race back in Tokyo not only had 'he' beaten a world champ but also 'he' did it with a junk of a bike, from then on he went on to become just like 'him' strong, cold and ruthless on the track. Jack looked at the palm of his hand _'and I got everything I ever wanted, but at what cost'_, it cat him friendships and bonds but if the Sultan could rise up from the ashes why couldn't he? Jack looked once again at the screen and saw that the duel already started without t him and saw that his all time hero was already in the back of the duel and that 'he' was dueling none other than Hunter Pace, he clasped his hands together and smiled there was no way that his hero would loose to someone like hunter Pace, no way he paid close attention o the tv unaware that Rex himself was smiling with him.

* * *

"Yeehaw! Come on Sultan your supposed to the fastest thin alive (sound familiar) why don't you come over here and show me if you still have it in you to more that 25 miles per hour", hunter mocked

_'he's just asking for it'_ for the last part of the duel Hunter has been ranting on about how he's the fastest, the strongest and the one to take Jack Atlas down, well to bad there's another kid on the block and her name happens to be Yusei Fudo_ 'next turn he goes down'_

"I end my turn" a males voice said, Yusei obviously wired her helmet so she'd sound like a boy she wasn't stupid one wrong move and the media will eat her alive.

"My turn, ah yeah! It's over now sultan after I see you off with a permenat bang I'm going after Jack then I'll be booth the sultan of speed and the king of games thanks to acceleration draw I get to daw two card from my deck and I'll let you look at one of them" Hunter snered as he allowed her to peek at his hand she had to keep herself from gasping at what she saw "I play end of storm!"

* * *

"What!" Jack roared as his idol was being hit with none stop lightning

* * *

"And now that that's over I think I'll remove one skull flame from my graveyard and summon Supersonic skull"

* * *

"If he takes this attack it's over" Jack yelled as he jumped of his seat making Rex look at him strangely

"He? Oh the Sultan, yes if this attack connects he'll not only loose the duel but his title as well" Rex sighed as he saw the predicament Yusei was in but he also remembered the words she told Jack when she did Jack's medical exam "you've mastered this game at the age of six, you took down pro's on your first day, you made it seem as if this game was only for geniuses, so stand up and show this man that no one messes with the sultan!"

* * *

_'Rex'_ it was almost as if she could have heard Rex's encoureging words making her step her game up 'your right I'm Yusei Fudo I won when the odds were stacked up against me, lets see if the Sultan still has it in her to pull out a miracle'

"My move, I draw and I'll kick things into high gear by playing shift down" she yelled everyone in the audience gasped but she just drew her two cards "next I summon nitro synchron and with him I call back quiltbolt hedgehog from the great beyond and summoning the give or take trap card"

By the time she did this everybody in the hole stadium was just plain confused unless you were real duelist like Crow, Jack, Akiza, Tanner and Yanagi.

"Huh?" was all Hunter could say as he looked at his reflection glowing from Yusei's helmet

"Don't worry if you don't get it I'll let my dueling do the talking" she said coolly "now I tune my level 2 nitro synchron with my level 5 quiltbolt hedgehog in order to summon Nitro warrior and thanks to that I can activate gap storm"

* * *

"it's over thanks for playing Hunter" Jack said as he knew now what was about to happen he looked at his long lost hero on last time before closing his eyes with satisfaction "end him"

* * *

"With pleasure" Yusei said to no one in particular "now that I activated a trap on my turn nitro warrior gets hooked up with 1000 points and after nitro attacks he can turn any monster from deffence to attack mode such as your junk synchron and attack again"

"Wait, this isn't how its supposed to turn out" Hunter yelled at Yusei

"Bye bye Hunter thanks for playing, nitro warrior attack dynamite crunch!" she yelled as her monster came out from behind and delivered the wining blow.

Everybody watched as Hunter's life points went down to zero all of them cheering as they had witnessed the glorious return of the renowned legend the sultan of speed, Yusei lifted one arm into the air as she did a victory lap around the track.

* * *

"History in the making don't you think so Jack?" Rex asked him as he saw how Jack completely ignored him to watch with triumphant eyes how the sultan did 'his' victory lap once he looked at Rex his eyes were ablaze and a fire of confidence swept both him and jack

"Never doubted it for a minuet" he answered

* * *

"That was awesome!" Crow hollered as he threw both his fists up in the air

"you mean to say it was thrilling!" Leo high fived Crow while Luna just sat there in complete awe

"Medicine was never your thing Yusei the track was the only thing that made you like this" Tanner whispered to himself but he was loud enough for Yanagi to hear him

"Indeed it is" he answered softly

* * *

"So that's the demon of the track, the sultan himself," Akiza said as she watched Yusei in all her glory

"Indeed it is and he will be our greatest challenge ever" a mysterious dark voice said from behind Akiza 'I won't let you win so easily Goodwin just you wait and see.'

* * *

As Yusei came to a stop Hunter was picking himself up from the asphalt with his head bowed in shame.

"I don't get it you were in the ringer, you were as slow as a turtle and still you managed to win against me, how?" Hunter asked Yusei whom just got off her bike and sat right next to Hunter

"Its true tat in this particular duel I wasn't at my fastest but sometimes you have to learn when its time to slow down and analyze your next move, that's what I always do and what I'll keep on doing" Yusei got up and offered hunter a hand

"Hmph, next we meet in the asphalt track I'll be another duelist and another rider, till then Sultan" Hunter bowed and was on his way

"Till next time Hunter" she whispered

The crowd kept roaring even after she left the track, she missed that, the adrenaline of the match, the heat of the battle the calm after the storm, if medicine wasn't for her dueling was and always will be, as she returned to her lobby she changed into a turtle neck dress that ended a little above her knees and her lab coat and headed to Rex's private quarters where she was welcomed by the sight of Jack's eyes shining brightly as he saw a re-run of her battle, Yusei couldn't help but blush at the sight but quickly recomposed herself.

"Enjoying the show" she said as she sat net to Jack at first he just stared at her but then offered her a kind smile "something good happen?"

"Yeah" he said as he allowed her to do his daily check up

"Mind telling me then" Yusei pushed further as she checked his pulse

"I was reminded why I duel" he said

"And that would be" she wrote down the symptoms in her board

"For my mother" those simple words made Yusei stop what she was doing as her whole image of Jack Atlas had been broken in just five seconds by three measly words.


End file.
